From -100 to woah
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: You ever have those times when someone you once saw and despised, now you can't think of anything but them? Well that's whats happening to Mikey Munroe. What's gonna happen when one person who he once hated, now he wants nothing more to have them be his.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, here's a new Mikanda one shot. Separate from my collection. This was suggested by a guest in my collection, which doesn't have as much recognition as my story Akira and Lara Zero. Well here.**

This is one of the most difficult things in life before going 'into' life. Junior year of High School. The last two years are the worst. They're the stages where you have to plan out everything from colleges, careers, jobs, etc. Believe me, nothing is a bigger hassle than high school. There's a reason why they call it, The Smart House. Because it's like prison, but smart. Anyway we see two best friends exit homeroom. They were Mikey Munroe and Bunsen the Beast. Mikey wore a green polo shirt, his usual jeans, and white and red sneakers. His hair was still red orange and was slicked back. His mom wanted him to be presentable for the first day of Junior year, even though he still looks like a giant hot dog with legs. Although his parents did stop spying on him with their drone during freshmen year. I know kids want attention from their parents, but not that much attention. And for Bunsen, I did not make it up. He was a literal beast. He had blue fur everywhere, purple limbs and mouth. Although he wore a Muckledunk school hoodie and sweatpants, because the school had a very strict dress policy. They got taller over the years. The 16 year old friends had their class schedules on hand and that were a tad disappointed.

"I can't believe we don't have any classes together Bunsen, not even lunch. How will I survive?" Mikey complained. He never really had anytime without the beast near him. They usually were able to have all their classes together since they met. But this time, it was a complete 180.

"Well maybe this could be a good thing for?(huh) while I am a bit peeved at our schedules, we do need more friends than just each other. Like do you even know anybody else here?" Bunsen tried to find a silver lining here. After Mikey looked around and he realized...

"Uhhhhhh yeeeee-no." He did not know a single person here other than Bunsen. I guess is why you need more than one friend, cause if you get separated you're lonely. "I guess I could use it to improve our circle."

"That a boy Mikey, I'll see you after school." Bunsen then went off to his first class of today which is Theater, because he wanted to know more than he does about the art of acting. His words. While Mikey went on to English.

Because he only had one friend, his parents put him in a small group English class which means there weren't that many kids there. The teacher wasn't yet. Although he noticed one looked particular familiar but also kind of new who was looking at something on her phone. This was a girl his age and height. She had familiar dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulders, a fair amount of make-up on. She wore a red blouse and blue dress skirt, along with red thigh high socks and black flats. To Mikey she looked like a goddess. He even imagined her doing that hair whip people see when they saw a pretty girl. _Wait what._ Although despite the beauty he thought he looked oddly familiar, someone who a few years ago he couldn't stand and left and he never saw again. She was siting at one the small tables in the back corner, so he went to one at the opposite corner of her. But when he sat down and got his stuff ready, he felt a disturbance. One that was kind of close to his proximity. He slowly turned around to see...

.

... the girl sitting right next to him. "GAH!"

He didn't know what to do. A beaut was staring into his soul, he was sweating bullets. But she a smile on her faces and half lidded eyes. She then wrapped an arm around him and scooted closer to the nervous boy. They were the only two there at the moment it was still a few minutes till class starts.

"Ummmmm, hiiiii?" Mikey was beyond nervous.

" _Heeeyyy Mikeeeeeey. It's been a while."_ She said seductively while trailing circles on the desk with her free hand.

"Ho-How do you know my name?"

" _Huh, I guess I've been gone longer than I thought. Or maybe because of (she gestured to her bod) all this, I'm hardly recognizable. And not as vindictive as you first saw me long ago."_ That did kind of jog some memory, but he was still loss.

"Uhhh,uummmm I-I I-I'm not sure what you're talking about."

" _You're cute when you're nervous. It's something that makes you so appealing."_ He gulped at this girls forwardness. No one had been like this with him except-

"Are you two gonna make out?"

They turn to see five other kids who they presumed were their classmates.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION, I WILL END YOU!" They scattered and ran to the far back table that she once occupied.

And that outburst and angry voice was all he needed. She then took a few deep breathes and recollected herself. "Forgive me fellow classmates, but we are in discussion of old friends. Go head and converse while we have a private session. Okay?" She then asked politely. And the former audience quietly obeyed. While Mikey was looking the girl in shock as not only he recognized who this was but what just happened.

"A-A-A-A-A-A (she smacked him the back of the head) Amanda? Amanda Killman?" He asked surprised.

"Ahhhh so you haven't forgotten about little ole me." She said relieved while fluttering her now gorgeous eyelashes at him. And back to the sweating for him.

"Uh no, it's just... I though you moved to London when your dad built a new factory there."

"Oh I did, he found a guy to take over for him while we come back. While there I did some soul searching." He raised an eyebrow. "I had lived a life of greed, bitterness, and coldness. I've done some things in life I'm not proud of. I needed a new leaf to say. So while there I took a few years to learn how to control my anger, decided to freshen up on how I look. Finally got rid of the braces and overbite. Then boom, I'm now the person you see before you."

"And why did you do all that?"

"To shed my evil skin, to start a new start. But mostly for a certain red headed hot dog shaped boy with a beast friend, to maybe... like me." Amanda wrapped her other arm around him at the last part.

Now Mikey was falling apart. And he saw the kids from earlier watch them again but not as obvious.

 **RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

The warning bell went off, and everyone got ready for the teacher til he arrived. Mikey was frozen on the spot after the little 'talk' with the former cold and vindictive girl. Hearing that she changed, for him was almost to good to be true. But the biggest question,

 _Am I falling for her?_

As if reading his mind, Amanda snatched a quick kiss on his lips before he could say 'what'.

She slid a slip of paper in his pocket, and the 'call me' gesture. And that's when he thought.

 _Uh oh_

 **And that's that for now. Mikey and Amanda. Not anyone's first choice for a Bunsen is a Beast ship. But despite her turn off appearance in the show, and evil personality. She does show to have some liking to Mikey. And if she get's more WOW and not wow and got a little less cruel, maybe Mikanda could be... well, a guy can think.**

 **I'm a Mikanda shipper, and if you're not down with that. Then there's only. ONE WORD! TO DESCRIBE you. And I'm gonna. Spell! It! Out for yah! S! A! W! F! T! SAWFT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's a little explaination on this fic.**

 **This is about two of the main characters about the new show Bunsen is a Beast. Mikey Munroe, a nice boy who likes everything and has befriended the first beast to attend human school Bunsen, who moved from Beast World. A place inhabited by beast and creatures a like. And their arch nemesis on TV Amanda Killman, a disturbing little girl with a sliiiighly less than pleasing appearance and a demented evil mind. She wants nothing more than to rid the world of beasts, starting with Bunsen. But here, her father got a transfer to Europe and she had to move with her father. Anyway here I'll be writing the aftermath of Amanda leaving, then some of her time in England, and then a little after the reunion of Mikey and Amanda after her transformation.**

 **After Amanda Moved**

Mikey and Bunsen were celebrating that their greatest enemy was gone, probably forever. They were having their own little sleepover at Mikey's house. They were right now watching a movie about pirates.

"Ahh, doesn't it feel so relaxing. Knowing the bane of your existence is millions of miles away. never to be seen again. huh Bunsen buddy."

"i feel hungry." The beast then ate all the popcorn they had.

"Well at least I can sleep a lot more comfortable tonight, knowing their won't someone watching over me at night taking pictures of me while I sleep." Yeah Amanda use to sneak into his house at night to watch him sleep, and take pictures. Of him, and of snuggling him. And sometimes she'll get in bed with him and cuddle up to him and sleep with him. Then leave before he wakes up.

"well it will be an adjustment. We won't have someone to do battle with. It will be so different. Even though she tried to destroy me and send me away, Amanda did give a little fun to our normal and boring crazy antics."

"Well I guess you're right. She did add a little bit of fun to our story. In an evil and kind of stalking kind of way."

"If we ever see her again, do you think she would be the same evil and vindictive girl we saw leave on a yacht to Europe. Or would she use her time overseas to reflect on her past actions and turn a new leaf? Having learn to not use force and deceit to get what you want."

Mikey was a little perplexed at that. "Actually I don't know. But my money's on the former. I wouldn't even recognize her if she wasn't yelling and being ruthless tyrant to everyone. I just don't see Amanda and fair in the same sentence. Or page, or book, shelf, or library."

"hmmmmm You're probably right. But only the hands of time will tell. Tell you what if she ever returns and she's the same as she was before, I give you fifty bucks."

"And if I give you fifty if she returns as a better person? That's easy, You're on." The two then shook on it.

And then they went back to watching.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and Mikey was tossing in turning in his bed. Groaning and moaning trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, and nothing has worked. He woke up again wondering why he couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong, why can't just sleep?" Bunsen was in the Munroe guest room. He was going through a sleep fighting phase beast do at his age.

He checked the time. "You know this usual is the time Amanda would crawl into my bed and lock me in a from behind cuddle. For a demented little girl, her arms were surprising soft and comforting. And she did keep my feet warm at night when she wraps her legs around mine. The heat from her rage did help me sleep at night. _sigh_ I can't believe I'm saying this but, I kinda miss having her hate filled presence. I miss the times she would give her very uncomfortable and scary affection.

.

.

.

... I miss her." he open a drawer which he saw a picture of him and a sleeping Amanda snuggling him from behind. He was not surprised by this, but not complaining. He picked it up with sorrow.

From outside his room Bunsen could see the ensuing sadness from the boy. _sigh I hope he'll be okay._

 **With Amanda**

It was now three years since Amanda moved to Europe. Her father already became CEO of his new company in Great Britain. But the big change was in the girl herself.

In her first year there, she was immediately out-casted from everyone in her new school. Everyone had a sense of poise and control. Two things Ms. Killman severly lacked. When she did the picking on at her old school, she was the pick-y here. She was ridiculed constantly, for her attitude, etiquette, and looks. Her new teachers recommended a manners-class that would help her with her problems, but being the girl who she is she openly mocked them. That didn't help. On nights she have nightmares about all the torment she had. One night after another nightmare she pulled out something that always helps her sleep at night. A little stuffed doll of her long time crush and enemy: Mikey Munroe. On nights she would take the little thing out and hold it close to her and it would calm her nightly jitters, but she mostly opted to go with the real deal. Even though she would often flirt with some the 'hunky guys' as she called them back home, there was something about the red headed boy with a sausage body that kept her heart filled with love. While the other parts were mostly filled with hate. She may have a real disdain for everything around her, Mikey was different. Even though she was always cruel to him and the beast, he still helps her in times of need. Something she wasn't use to. He gave her light in a dark life. But now he was on the other side of the Earth. Other than eliminating Bunsen from Muckledunk, her biggest goal was to become _Mrs. Mikey and Amanda Munroe._ But she knew that he would never like some one who's evil and deceitful like her, made her more miserable. Save, maybe. But like, hahahahahahahahahaha.

" _sigh_ Oh mini Mikey, I don't know what to do. This entire year has been garbage. I was the bringer of pain back home, here I'm the one in pain. In here.(points to her heart) I miss hearing the screams of the unfortunate. I miss the scared expression on Mikey's face when I advance on him in my love. I miss... I miss Mikey. He's the one that gave me more happiness than torturing others ever did. Just having him around gave me a beating skip in my black heart. What should I do?" _Maybe you could take up on those manners classes? I'm sure he'd want to be around you more if you were a lot nicer._ She talked through the Mikey doll with a highly spot on voice sounding like said boy. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" _Well think about. All you ever do is scare him and everyone around you, and you tried to get rid of his best friend on several occasions. Regardless if he gets hurt. Remember when you fed Bunsen beats, he nearly devoured Mikey. Would losing him forever be worth it._ She stopped to think about that. "Yeah I may not think things all the way through." _You think?_ "Maybe you're right, I should learn to be a better person. And maybe I could get rid of (gestures to her hideous appearance) this, which now that i think about it (looks in a mirror) really needs work. A lot of work." _Well you don't have do too much. But if you want, then go ahead. And the next time Mikey sees you he won't even recognize your old hacky self._ "Well I guess. Good night little Mikey" _Good night Amanda._ And then she fell fast asleep with the doll close to her.

And so that's when she decided to change. She started taking those mannerism classes, which was a long long road for her. But after three years she finally master the ways of a 'proper lady' or society's definition of a proper lady. She also found a great dentist that got rid of her overbite and braces. Now her teeth were as straight as a paper. After five years of living in a town of sophistication and poise she shed her rude coat, and bloomed into a bright young woman with great manners, a more pleasing attitude, and a bod girls would kill for. Though she still had a bit of evil anger in her, but she only uses it if it's absolutely positively necessary.

The Amanda we once knew was dead.

Amanda Killman was reborn.

 **Present time**

Mikey's whole world no longer made sense. It was the end of the first day of school and he met up with his friend Bunsen in fornt of the school, whom he told the return of an old face.

"Wait wait wait, Amanda is back? The same Amanda Killman that tried to kill me?" Bunsen asked surprised.

"Well not exactly. She said she went over a few 'changes' in her time away. Some kinda pleasing." He blushed at the last part.

"When did you find out about this?"

Mikey then explained. "Right before my first class. I saw her siting at one the tables and I just... didn't recognize her. She looked like a total different person. Like she did a total 180 on everything about her. From -100 to ... woah. Calm, collected, smart, thoughtful, pretty..." and he was now staring off into space. The girl he protect Bunsen from was back and has been replaced with a new better version of herself. Bunsen was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Oh Munroe," the boys jumped at the intrusion of the girl they were talking about. They saw the hideous creature turned beaut walking up to them. She then wrapped her arm around Mikey like she did before the start of their first class together. "Who knew you had a way with words. I guess I'm not the only one with surprises _teehee._ I'll see you tomorrow in class." She then gave a light peck on his cheek, which caused him to blushed again. She turned to the beast. "Bunsen, I hope we could start things over and be friends." And with that she left leaving a confused Bunsen and dazed Mikey. The human sighed then fainted.

"What just happened?"

 **And that was chapter 2 of From -100 to woah. I know Mikanda is not a big certainty because of how she looks and acts on the show. But I think that if she learned to be more respectful and mindful to others, she'd be more likable. Especially by Mikey. And her overall makeover on her body was an extra mile. I just want to say, I'm a Mikanda shipper. And I am proud.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright now an update to a different one of my stories. It's one of my stories for a still developing fandom, Bunsen is a Beast. It's about Mikey and Amanda. Enemies on the show, here is another story. Here Amanda has been gone for a while and has grown from a hideous witch to well-mannered beautiful young woman, and I think Mikey agrees. He wants to know if she really did change or is still up to her old evil games, but all i can say is he will get quite a surprise.**

 **Anyway here.**

It's been three weeks since the start of the school year and the return of Amanda Killman. But not the Amanda Killman Muckledunk knew and feared. Before she had braces, bags under her eyes, an overbite, and the personality of a rotten tomato. Now she's got perfect teeth, a perfect face, a perfect bod, a nicer attitude and the ability to make Mikey a nervous wreck but for a different reason from five years ago. She somehow always knows how to teasingly seduce the poor red head whenever they were in class or hanging after school. What really doesn't help Mikey is that she's in every last one of his classes for both A & B days. So there was noway for him to escape from her beauty. Dude he is so whipped, and there not technically dating yet. Amanda wants him to make the first move. But he just falls apart just thinking about her. He want's to ask her out, but doesn't know how without making a complete fool out of himself. This isn't like what he went through Sophie Sanders, it's a completely different ballgame. Especially since this was a former enemy who just came back in a sparkling metamorphosis.

He was right now conversing this with his best friend Bunsen. "Ohhhh what am I supposed to do Bunsen, I can't get Amanda out of my mind. She's completely taken over meeeeeeeeee!" Bunsen was getting a little worried for him.

"Well I don't know Mikey, I mean she has shown to be a lot nicer than when we were kids."

"Exactly, she's completely turned herself around and has become my highest objective. She always put fear in me, but this is the worst kind. I want her! I WANT HER SO BAD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MEEEEE?! HOW DE SHE DO THIS TO ME?! HOW DID SHE MAKE GO FROM WANTING NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, TO NOW WANTING NOTHING MORE THAN TO HAVE HER NEAR MEEEE?!" He was then panting for air after that outburst. " _pant pant_ I'm so confused." Bunsen could see the lost and despair in his expression. He knew what was wromng with Mikey. He never thought he would ever do it, but he did. And he needed his human friend to admit it.

"Mikey, how did you feel about her before ina not hateful kind of way?" he asked.

Mikey answered. "Well I did kinda liked that she showed some affection, despite her lust for eliminating you."

"And how do you feel about her now?" He asked with pleading look in his beast eyes.

"I feel... i feel..., that everything I hated about her was washed away, she changed since that day. I feel that I need her in order to function in life. Yet whenever I'm around her, I'm a total mess. Before she left, whenever she snuck into my room when I sleep she would crawl into my bed and snuggle me from behind. That horrid little past Amanda had kept away any nightmares I got. And after she left I sometimes miss those nights. Now she still does them and they've gotten so much more amazing. She's become perfect in every way. Her lovely red eyes, her smooth skin, her long legs, her comforting arms, her overall beauty is all I ever think about. And her personality is the icing on the cake. She's kind to others now. She doesn't plan every waking moment to getting rid of you Bunsen. She's helped people, gave to people. Things she never did before she moved. She changed her entire being... all just for me. She loved me so much she was willing to change everything about her so I could like her more. I don't care if she was her evil self or her new kind self, I just wanted her back in my life. It didn't matter if it was fighting over keeping my best friend in town or going to movies or dinner or any of the things she's done with me or us. As long as she was with me, I didn't care. I...I-I-I..." Mikey poured his heart out, explaining all the things he loved about his former enemy,but couldn't get the last few words in.

"You what? YOU WHAT?!"

Mikey whispered something incoherently.

"What"

He whispered again.

"What?"

" _I love her._ " he muttered under his breath.

"Mikey Munroe I can't help if you can't tell me what's-"

"I LOVE HER, YOU HEAR ME NOW?! I LOVE AMANDA KILLMAN!" Mikey finally let it out. Bunsen was now both satisfied and terrified. Satisfied that Mikey finally admitted his new feelings for the former most hated person on Earth. And terrified becaauuuuuuuuse...

"Really?"

Mikey turned around and went wide-eyed and started sweating profusely again. Because the girl they were talking about was standing right behind him.

"A-A-A-Amanda? Ho-How much did you hear?" He asked with the fear off a new parent. Fear that he may of done something wrong.

She shed a few happy tears "Enough, is it true? Do you really... do you really love me?" She asked with all the pleadingness she can muster. She hoped what he said was true, because then all the things she did to change her evil ways would have been for nothing.

Mikey gulped and looked at Bunsen. The beast telling him to go for it. He turned back to blonde beaut before him. He took a deep breath, gently cupped her face with his hands and...

 **smooch**

He gave her a nice gentle kiss on her warm soft lips, giving her his answer. She froze for about fifteen seconds until she started kissing back with five years worth of passion and love. They embraced with both their arms and lips. Mikey now knew what he wanted. To have Amanda as his. And Amanda finally achieved her ultimate goal, to be the significant other to Mikey Munroe. _Mmm hmm_ Bunsen looked on in satisfaction. _Mission Accomplished._

After a full 10 minute kiss the two separated for air. They couldn't be more happier.

"I love you Amanda."

"I love you more Mikey."

Mikey then bend down one on knee and said six little words. "Amanda, will you be my girlfriend?" Amanda couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"YES YES YES, INFINITY TIMES YES!" She pounced on him giving him another kiss. Everyone around him was now either cheering or crying over this whole scene.

"Um Mikey, they're-"

"Don't care" he silenced her with a third kiss.

"So you want to see a movie sometime, get some pizza, or go on a nice walk?" He asked.

"Hmmm how about... all of them!"

"Okay. Shall we?" He held out his arm, which she lovingly took. And then they were off on their first of many dates to come.

"Ahhh, you know those two really do make an interesting couple. I wonder why no one else will give them a shot. I should get started on my Mikanda fanfiction." And then Bunsen ran off to to dooo... that.

 **And there it is. Mikey and Amanda, together as one. This may not be everyone's cup of tea. But never judge a book by the cover, and never always assume the absolute worst. Things will just might surprise you. Mikey and Amanda are not what others may expect in a couple. But love is not always simple and easy, like Bunsen and Mikey, they immediately liked each other and became instant best friends. Love takes time to grow and develop. Feelings do change, and that's what I'm saying with these Mikanda fics. Love can come from anywhere, even the last person you would ever expect. And for Mikey, it's the one who tried to get rid of Bunsen. His feelings for her, grew and changed. Just like Amanda grew and changed. And I know Mikanda may never be canon on TV, but the stories I write about them gives me possibility. Fanfiction is what gives people hope, for their characters.**

 **I am a Mikanda shipper, and if you're not down with that. Then there's only. ONE WORD! TO DESCRIBE YOU! AND I'M GONNA! SPELL! IT! OUT FOR YAH! S! A! W! F! T!**

 **SAWFT!**

 **Mic drop**


End file.
